


we must first burn before we can rise out of the ashes

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Week 4: Boy Next Door, and magnus is sad, so ragnor is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: Magnus Bane has dealt with a lot of hardship in his life, but the sudden death of his best friend may be too much.He can't even stand driving past where Ragnor used to live..Or: Magnus is grieving, Clary is dating Izzy and the Lightwood siblings now living in Ragnor's house may not be that bad after all.One of them, Alec, might even fall in love with Magnus, if given half the chance.





	we must first burn before we can rise out of the ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.
> 
> .
> 
> I've twisted the prompt around a little to fit my idea - hope you enjoy! The premise of the prompt itself is angsty, and it does focus on Magnus a lot, but he deserves it.

The street sweeps by, in a blur of green and the glittering amber of falling leaves.

Magnus looks over to the park blanketed by the purple pink blossoms of fall.

He can’t bear to look at the other side of the street.

It’s too soon.

.

Magnus goes the other way, normally.

Even if it adds an extra ten or so minutes to his journey, it is better than passing through the street, and next to that house.

It’s -

Too much.

But that road is closed, and snow falls as a smattering of icy crystals scattered across his car’s window.

He sighs, and tries not to clench the wheel too hard.

.

Summer has melted winter away, and the grass is lush and green.

Clary is chattering in the back, all free levity.

“Izzy invited me to her party, which is grand, but her house is so out of the way. Thanks for driving me!”

Magnus hums, tapping the wheel as the voice of Fred Mercury fills the car. “Of course, biscuit.”

Clary looks down at her phone. “Izzy said to turn left here.”

.

Magnus isn’t expecting the house he’s dropping off Clary at to be Ragnor’s.

He wasn’t prepared for the freshly painted yellow fence, or gleaming new mahogany door, or the beautiful woman with dark hair waiting at the gate for Clary.

Of course, rationally, he knows that Ragnor’s house had been bought, sold, whatever.

It’s been a year, after all.

But it still hurts.

.

The night’s coolness has set in.

And Magnus pulls up to what is his best friend’s house no more.

Now, past the shock of grief, he can admire the beauty of the place.

It’s past midnight, so Magnus gets out of the car and walks up to the house.

When he presses the buzzer, it is hard not to flinch with the recoil of bitter memories.

A man, dark brown hair and sharp hazel eyes, opens the door.

He is beautiful.

But Magnus, still grief-stricken after all this time, can’t say anything more than to ask for Clary to come to the door.

.

Pretty man’s name is Alexander, Clary tells him in her ramble on the way back to her lofty apartment in Queens, or rather she says that’s the name of Isabelle’s older brother.

Huh.

.

Clary dates Isabelle.

So she takes Magnus with her to what is now the Lightwoods’ house on what seems a daily basis, and he doesn’t know how much of it is excitement over her gorgeous new girlfriend and how much of it is trying to help Magnus heal.

.

A few months later, Alec asks him out, his cable-knit green jumper snug against his body.

Magnus can’t help but say yes.

.

They dance at the park, leaves falling around them.

And Magnus kisses Alec, and it’s bliss, happiness he had forgotten.

.

Alec hugs Magnus for what seems an eternity when he finally breaks down and tells him about Ragnor.

The ghosts of yesterday quieten.

And Magnus learns to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! all signs of appreciation are mutually appreciated!
> 
> [tumblr ](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mirroroflit)


End file.
